falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Обсуждение участника:ExplorerSmaily
Italian wiki-Pages Привет! You seems to be an active User on the italian fallout wiki, please take a look at their main page: "The wiki is no longer in operation because full of vandals and was abandoned by Admin" See you Donnerkiesel (обсуждение) 16:46, января 24, 2016 (UTC) P.S. And you are not the only "Мужчина с бородой" :-)% Категоризация Я откатил декатегоризацию Харкнеса, потому что считаю, что когда мы заносим статьи в категории, нужно рассматривать персонажа с точки зрения мира Фаллаут в целом. Это не то же, что в статьях - они о конкретных играх, а категории служат ориентированию по всему Убежищу. Да, в ФО3 синты, как фракция или тип существ формально не были заявлены, но они были там представлены - как минимум, самим Харкнесом. Мы же формируем энциклопедию с объективной точки зрения, с учётом всех данных, открывшихся со времени выхода игры. :) Мы же пополняли, пополняем и будем пополнять сведения о Братстве и Анклаве по мере выхода игр серии? Логично? Если Вы в чём-то со мной не согласны, готов выслушать Ваше мнение.)) Только, пожалуйста, аргументируйте его. С уважением, Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 23:46, января 28, 2016 (UTC)Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 00:26, января 29, 2016 (UTC) :Доброго! Харкнесс в 3-ке говорит, что он андроид, но не синт. А я хотел бы подкрепиться какими-нибудь данными из FO4, где он упоминается как синт. Тогда на этом моменте я бы счёл нужным данное действие. Тоже самое отписал участнице SelenaHinga.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 07:07, января 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Так понятно, что это те самые синты, которых вытворяет институт! Прочитайте пожалуйста, вот эту статью. Цитирую : «Андроид (англ. Android, также искусственный, или синтетический, человек, или гуманоид, или кратко синт, англ. Synth) — тип роботов, созданных Институтом.» --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 11:33, января 29, 2016 (UTC) У нас с Tuareg777 родилась идея слить категории Андроидов и Синтов в «Андроиды и Синты», ибо суть есть одно и тоже, и никаких сомнений больше не будет. Что скажете? --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 12:03, января 29, 2016 (UTC) : Скажу, что Харкнесс и Армитидж не являются синтами, нечего проставлять им категории того, чем они не являются. На этом всё.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 12:06, января 29, 2016 (UTC) Картинки силовой брони Привет. По скринам с бронями — пока не удаляй, пока не решился вопрос с оформлением статей с БС. Я и сам могу дубли выкинуть, но еще до меня эти дубли были понапиханы в статьях с силовухой. Радикальных решений по оформлению этих статей пока ни от кого не вижу. Parkins (обсуждение) 13:50, января 29, 2016 (UTC) : Ладно.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 13:55, января 29, 2016 (UTC) :: Всем приветы. Радикальное решение есть у меня. Кто не в курсе происходящего: [[Обсуждение:Броня и одежда Fallout 4#Переделка раздела брони|'ссылка']]. Однако, я делаю всё последовательно. И до СБ доберусь под конец. Сперва нужно создать остальные статьи. Так что не парьтесь с темой брони вообще — всё в итоге будет гуд. 17:21, января 29, 2016 (UTC) Удаление файлов Не знаю сколько времени уйдёт на то, чтобы придумать более менее адекватную систему статусов. Так что пока, как участнику, который выставляет на удаление файлов больше, чем все остальные вместе взятые, я, пожалуй, дам вам статус «Модератора контента». С точки зрения правил Убежища данного статуса вообще не существует и, соответственно, он не к чему не обязывает, а просто упрощает жизнь нам обоим. Так что используйте полученную силу с умом) И не забывайте писать комментарии к каждому удалению, как я это всегда делаю. --Alex6122 © 22:17, января 29, 2016 (UTC) : Жаль мне вас, Алекс, работаете без большинства своих товарищей-админов, набираете участников по объявлению)) Интересно это как же ж я буду поспевать по большинству фронтам? Хм… Интересно.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 23:08, января 29, 2016 (UTC) :: Удалите, пожалуйста, сами технологии, Вы же теперь можете, как я понял. А то этот процесс затянулся... --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 22:37, февраля 6, 2016 (UTC) Элис Хостетлер Увидел, что файла нет. Жаль, это был очень редкий глюк. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 21:48, февраля 2, 2016 (UTC) :Итак было много времени на замену картинки. Правила есть правила.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 21:50, февраля 2, 2016 (UTC) :: Ну глюки генерировать достаточно сложная затея, знаете ли :) Не думаю, что в этом случае стоит их соблюдать, если Вы об элементах HUD. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 21:52, февраля 2, 2016 (UTC) ::: Как-то неудобно что я лишил единственного доказательства бага… Ну зато теперь будут знать какие законопослушные тут участники водятся) Меня удивило другое: что не смотря на эти ХАДы не поленились разобраться в тематике скриптов. Жаль что не указали версию игры а то можно было бы поэкспериментировать. Если кто потребует свидетельств — всё валите меня, ХАДа-модератора, разбирающего скрины)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 22:05, февраля 2, 2016 (UTC) :::: Ага, неудобно. Я этот глюк с Тео вылавливал долго ;) Версия последняя, 1.4.0.525. Так что если готовы поступиться принципами в угоду уникальности — можете начать составлять список исключений. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 22:11, февраля 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Господа! Скрин можно восстановить же, не? Насчёт исключений, абсолютно согласен с Kylxackep`ом, существуют скрины из дорелизовых роликов и много чего ещё, на мой взгляд, их стоит оставить. Нельзя столь радикально подходить ко всему... --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 15:12, февраля 3, 2016 (UTC) :::: И, собтвенно, Элис «выдёргивает» Курьера из режима сна (sic!) что более чем необычно и, к тому же, отражено на скриншоте :) ES, Вас должна начать мучить совесть и сниться Элис по ночам… Kylxackep (обсуждение) 20:09, февраля 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::Вы не поверите но порой мне только и снятся девушки по ночам))) Написал жалобу на себя Алексу. Надеюсь это на снах не отразится)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 20:12, февраля 4, 2016 (UTC) Поздравления Огромное спасибо за Ваше тёплое поздравление! Отличный подарок, я очень тронут. --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 08:01, февраля 5, 2016 (UTC) И снова о Технологии Неожиданно в истории правок всплыла статья Сатурнит. Хотел откатить категоризацию и завис… А куда это всё девать теперь? :) Kylxackep (обсуждение) 21:12, февраля 8, 2016 (UTC) :Спокойствие. К Технологии его уже причислить нельзя, она у нас несостоятельна. Сатурнит — это сплав, вещество, которое следует определить в предметы (как всякое материальное явление, вещь, объект). Если они воплощены в виде ножей и кастетов, то их следует определить в упоминаемые предметы игры, т.к. он не появляется как какая-нибудь медь и такого понятия как компоненты в Вегасе сейчас нет. Попытка направить его в предметы не будет грубой ошибкой, у нас уже есть алюминий, свинец и в конце концов сталь, которые также являются предметами. Так почему же мы этот сплав должны игнорировать?)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 21:31, февраля 8, 2016 (UTC) :: Ну тут можно развести демагогию ещё на 3 экрана, но это не предмет. Как и США — не флаг. Вообще, сталь — это не предмет, предмет — стальная чушка, заготовка и т. п. Пише не с целью посмаковать позиции, а к тому, что можно будет собрать «всё подобное» спорнопредметнопонятийное и засунуть _потом_ в какую-нибудь категорию. Можно одноимённую. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 21:44, февраля 8, 2016 (UTC) :::Kylxackep, а согласно классификации компонентов в FO4 сталь является предметом. У меня пока других вариантов нет.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 22:02, февраля 8, 2016 (UTC) Kylxackep, ExplorerSmaily, я же в обсуждении технологий пел песню ветров, предлагая создать категорию Научные разработки, куда мы могли бы занести важнейшие и наиболее интересные(оригинальные)и может, ещё какие научные проекты и их результаты, а также места, где сии разработки велись. Давайте откроем тему на форуме согласно правилам и проведём обсуждение. А затем, если пипл нас поддержит, голосование. Только мне кажется, как и предметы, надо разбить их на игры, чтобы не путался никто, что, кто и когда/где исследовал. Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 21:45, февраля 8, 2016 (UTC) : Не, пусть ветер дальше эту песню несёт. Еще 4 экрана, затем «Научные разработки» вместо почившей «Технологии» и через год встретимся снова. Давайте _потом_ предметы посортируем лучше. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 21:48, февраля 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Технология была плоха тем, что мы взяли изначально неправильное-некорректное название и соответственно, не знали, что стоит туда девать. Это процесс и метод изготовления чего-либо, т.е. всего по сути… А Научные разработки - это вполне понятно: Проекты(Чистота), результаты конкретных исследований. Не те, что проводил неондерталец(:)), изобретая вилку, а именно те, что описаны в играх серии, как разработка Э-ДЭ. Так что ситуация принципиально иная! --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 21:55, февраля 8, 2016 (UTC) :Судья Пустоши, приятной ночи/утра/дня) Я кажется вам отписывал (даже дважды) когда-то по поводу этой темы, но я не поручался открывать новую категорию. Никогда не поздно что-то новое внести, обосновать и встроить в Убежище. Если об этом не было написано ранее то надо действовать сейчас. Только сделайте наработку в песочнице, как мы делаем с рангами и родом занятий, потренируйтесь на черновиках. Я не настолько учёный но я и не настолько не глуп, чтобы не разбираться в научных разработках) поэтому я волагаю, что это будет более обоснованный "дубликат" технологий. Если всё правильно и расчётливо предусмотреть. Я же пока не горю желанием взяться за новые темы, нужно разгрести кое-какое старьё) Давайте не будем опять встревать в диалоги по другим темам и будем советоваться в других кругах.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 22:02, февраля 8, 2016 (UTC) :: То СП: речь не о ситуации, а о подходе. Создать категорию и искать под неё контент или набрать контента и потом придумать под него категорию. Не хочу заниматься троллингом и что-то обсуждать. По-хорошему, нет никакой _фундаментальной_ разницы в понятиях «Технология» и «Научные разработки». Проблема — это отсутствие описаний в категориях, для чего они созданы и служат. Как сказал уже ES, давайте _потом_ к этому вернёмся, когда материала спорного насыплется в предметы или ещё куда. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 22:05, февраля 8, 2016 (UTC) Достопримечательности Здравствуйте! Посмотрите, пожалуйста, моё компромиссное предложение по достознатностям в графе За сохранение. --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 07:35, февраля 10, 2016 (UTC) : Пожалуйста, если Вам не трудно, когда создадите определение, покажите здесь, или где-нибудь у себя. :) Я написал U Solo и объяснил свою(и Вашу, надеюсь) точку зрения, посмотрите и Вы, ладно? Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 00:18, февраля 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Признайтесь сами себе. Вы погубили эту категорию. Даже я не помню уже всего. Можете пенять только на самих себя.--DaniLila (обсуждение) 14:31, февраля 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Только не надо сердиться, от этого организм может слабее становиться. А до толкового определения Достопримечательностей ещё доберёмся.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 14:36, февраля 12, 2016 (UTC) Артисты в законе Saludo! Неожиданно, по крайней мере, для некоторых участников, из статей про русскоязычных артистов пропали изображения - их портреты. :( И мне почему-то кажется, что один модератор знает почему. :) ))) --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 00:18, февраля 12, 2016 (UTC) :Из фотографий с актёрами я удалил только Некрасова и Ярославцева, потому что при переименовании у них был неясный лицензионный статус, который согласно уточнению (если на протяжении долгого времени он не выяснится) должен удалится с Убежища. Эти изображения уже год висят и никем не разбираются. Естественно их нетрудно залить по новой и проставить тоже самое НО как по мне лучше брать фото со статусом, который уже позволяет держать картинки на Убежище без всяких неясностей, а я таких хранилищ с нужными файлами не знаю (в пример могу поставить Данилюка и Клюквина).--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 09:06, февраля 12, 2016 (UTC) :: Ясненько. Я посмотрю и попробую найти. --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 09:13, февраля 12, 2016 (UTC) ::: Привет! Мне кажется, что Вы слишком буквально трактуете правила в части лицензирования загружаемого контента. Мы находимся в правовом пространстве американского законодательства, поэтому всё так строго со стороны владельцев Wikia, но живём в совсем другой среде. У нас вопрос авторства и использования авторских материалов настолько заболочен миллионом взаимоисключающих законов, инструкций и пр., что сами авторы не всегда могут законно использовать свои работы. Поэтому в Убежище такие «незаконные» фотографии просто помечаются соответствующими шаблонами на случай претензий со стороны владельцев ресурса, но никогда не удалялись. Если, конечно, на них не были законным образом оформлены соответствующие права самими авторами. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 21:04, февраля 12, 2016 (UTC) :::: FG, повторюсь: мне ничего не мешает загрузить их повторно. Но я хочу сначала брать фото с менее замороченными статусами и качеством. Если не найдутся такие фото и мне скажут что не нашли таких и хотят вернуть - я верну их. Я знаю про исключительность в виде использования на энциклопедиях Вики, ст. 1274 ГК и прочее в таком духе и ничего не мешает найти более оптимальный вариант. Некоторые актёры кстати были против занесения их фотографий. Так что все должны быть довольны.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 10:30, февраля 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Кто именно был недоволен своими фотографиями, размещёнными в Убежище? Впервые слышу о таком. К тому же удалённые фотки, насколько я помню, нельзя отнести к худшим из имеющихся в сети. К тому же они взяты с ресурсов, если не путаю, не проставивших на эти файлы свои «знаки отличия», чем во многом сняли с нас многие проблемы. ::::: И на всякий случай: файлы с «дефектами» не удалялись, пока не появлялась какая-то замена. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 22:24, февраля 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::: Уточню: не горели желанием вообще проставляться к нам на Убежище и двать в использование любые свои фотографии некоторые из актёров, но кто именно не могу сказать, это страшная тайна).--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 23:44, февраля 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::::: Думаю, так же тайно нужно вернуть удалённые файлы и держать их до тех пор, пока не найдутся лучшие или не нападут правоведы из Wikia.) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 01:35, февраля 14, 2016 (UTC) Искусство Saludo! Поясните, пожалуйста, зачем Вы убрали уточнения про конкретные картины и историю Кэрол здесь? Я не против принципиально, просто хотелось бы выяснить.) Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 00:35, февраля 15, 2016 (UTC) :Вообще немного странно она была оформлена, я подозреваю, что с созданием организации Гули Подземелья она ещё претерпит изменения. Заметки о картинах я дополнял в статьях про бар, заведение у Кэрол и даже в площади Подземелья (т.е. они стоят на каждом шагу практически) поэтому я считаю, что простое упоминание про объекты искусства пока достаточно, ибо статья итак разрослась сверх своей нормы.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 09:33, февраля 15, 2016 (UTC) Замена изображений Привет! Вы убираете из статей и удаляете изображения, в том числе главные и единственные, а также некоторые пока незаменимые. Я понимаю ваше желание заменить плохие картинки на хорошие, но тогда меняйте сразу, а не лишайте статьи информативности. Иначе получится, что ваша деятельность деструктивна для убежища и будет оценена соответственно. И это будет скверно, потому что я знаю, что Вы стараетесь на благо Убежища и хотите его улучшить. Пожалуйста, срочно восстановите такие изображения, как главное в статье Легендарный глубинный король болотников(Fallout 4). Верю в ваше благоразумие и надеюсь на понимание. С уважением, --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 17:53, февраля 15, 2016 (UTC) :Я удаляю уже те ненужности и дубликаты, которые уже никакой информативности не несут, т.к. всё уже записано в заметках и скрины терминалов и записок не нужны и характеристики оружия занесены в карточки. Плюс к этому народ начнёт более разумно относится к фото, т.к. в большинстве своём нарушали базовые принципы по фотографированию. Очень и очень немногие кого я просил исправить, исправили свои и чужие действия, заменив их нужными картинками. Я имею полное право удалить некачественные скрины и потребовать на его место файл более лучшего качества, чтобы люди заинтересовались и понимали что это энциклопедия а не какой-нибудь архив всего беспорядочного, что они и за собой оставили. Те, кто имеют один существенный недостаток я делаю пометки заменить то-то на более качественное. Поэтому чем раньше разберёмся, тем лучше. PS.:вы охладели к достопримечательностям и не хотите моё определение посмотреть? Почему вы из чата вылетаете? --ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 18:03, февраля 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Замечательно, но удалять основную единственную заглавную иллюстрацию - не выход. Это лишает статьи лица, пусть прыщавого, но всё же.)) Поставьте шаблон Улучшить и напишите, что и на что нужно заменить. Исправьте таким образом, пожалуйста, легендарногоглубинногоКарла. P.S. Нет, не охладел, помогу, и другие планы не забыл, просто сейчас не могу этим заниматься. :( Из чата вышел, поскольку все отсутствуют, а ждать нет возможности. )) --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 18:16, февраля 15, 2016 (UTC) ::: Собственно, я буду проставлять метки и удалать самые страшные скрины) Ух, какие ужасы тут были, я бы детей к ним не подпускал бы к такому прыщу на растоянии выстрела пращи) Как это никого? Сейчас нас там шестеро.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 18:29, февраля 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::Всем приветы. На всякий случай: Если речь о фотке легендарного глубинного короля болотников, не надо её менять. Этой статьи не будет. Как и некоторых других. Я заменю их перенаправлениями. Вся информация о всех болотниках будет в одной статье, или может в 4х статьях (пока не решил). Я как раз сейчас делаю это всё. Сегодня-завтра закончу. И картинки при необходимости найду/сделаю сам. Надеюсь, в дальнейшем моя работа послужит прецедентом нового подхода к созданию статей о существах с подвидами. 18:41, февраля 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Ок.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 18:43, февраля 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::: Привет! Молодец! Почему бы и нет, у нас же так и сделано с некоторыми существами. Только придётся не ограничиваться небольшими скупыми определениями, а поместить всю инфу туда, другой-то не будет. :) Я нашёл фотку детёныша. Можно поставить её, когда ты закончишь. Ну я по исчезнувшему шаблону в работе увижу. --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 18:47, февраля 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::::: Сэр Ый, я надеюсь, что через хотя бы год проживания в Убежище Вам откроются многие пока неизвестные страницы его истории. Суета с разделением, собиранием и вновь разделением статей по «подвидовым» существам (и пр.) давно пришла к разумному итогу: есть корневая статья, в которой кратко описывается многообразие подвидов, и есть отдельные наполненные статьи. Если сейчас где-то нет этих расширенных статей, то они или со временем появятся, нравится это кому-то или нет, или не появятся, потому что недостаточно информации. Недостаточность информации — временный фактор, легко преодолеваемый усилием одного неленивого и любопытного участника, который когда-то непременно заглянет в Убежище. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 20:45, февраля 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::А я надеюсь, что за год моего пребывания в Убежище (если продержусь тут столько) я смогу изменить его и сделать более удобным и привлекательным проектом для широких масс, а не для кучки избранных с особым складом мышления. Но шансы на это невелики, признаю. ::::::::Я не считаю сложившийся итог разумным. Приведу простой пример: Супермутант_(Fallout_3) и все статьи о подвидах. Инфа в "отдельных статьях" - это сплошное дублирование информации и эти статьи сами по себе никакой особой информативности не несут. Но зато вынуждают читателя скакать по куче ссылок в надежде получить полную информацию о виде. Кому такое надо - непонятно. И так частенько в Убежище. ::::::::Количество статей по любой теме нужно сводить к минимуму. И в этом минимуме и размещать полную единую информацию, а не делать лоскутное одеяло из кучи кусочков. И мне жаль, что удобство и логичность такого подхода так и не открылась многим, несмотря на многолетнее пребывание в википространстве. Думаю, это отчасти оттого, что далеко не все способны взглянуть на проект с точки зрения потенциального читателя. В общем, не вижу смысла в данной дискуссии - она не даст результата и все останутся при своём мнении. Кроме того, мне интереснее что-то делать, а не тратить свои человекочасы на разглагольствования. 22:10, февраля 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::: Не стал бы утверждать, что статья про бегемота состоит из «сплошного дублирования информации» упоминаемой Вами статьи. И не очень понимаю, о какой «скачке по куче ссылок» речь. Если же статьи чем-то плохи, их просто нужно, мне кажется, дополнять и дорабатывать. И удивляет лёгкость, с которой Вы готовы говорить от имени всех читателей. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 23:12, февраля 15, 2016 (UTC) Существа Восстановите, пожалуйста, , иначе в некоторых статьях придётся вставлять по 6 или даже 7 шаблонов с одинаковым весёлым примечанием в повелительном наклонении. Как в «Игуане», например. И нужно, наверное, сначала заменять текущий шаблон на новый, и только потом его удалять, как Вам кажется? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 04:02, февраля 17, 2016 (UTC) :Как модератор контента не могу, возможности у меня такой нет, нужно к админам. Я полагаю что всё не так чревато когда уже всё сделано и шаблонов с существами итак достаточно чтобы проставлять по соответсвующим играм. Да, нужно было удалять сначала из статей, а то в кошке ещё этот шаблон на версию FO4 не сделали. А с упоминаемыми и только — игнорить, они итак не появляются в играх.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 14:35, февраля 17, 2016 (UTC) ::В статье "Игуана" и подобных ей данный навбокс НЕ нужен вообще. Почему? Да потому что это УПОМИНАЕМОЕ существо. А в навбоксах - существа, ПРИСУТСТВУЮЩИЕ в играх. И в Убежище вряд ли найдётся статья, где нужно было бы ставить несколько навбоксов. Любимые тут всеми "корневые статьи" не в счёт - это по сути те же неоднозначности. 14:54, февраля 17, 2016 (UTC)